Deja que queme
by nuritacobarrubias
Summary: “Si tuviera que morir en este preciso instante, no tendría miedo[...]Envuelto en tu calor, amando cada respiración tuya[...]Gorecki Lamb


TÍTULO: Deja que queme.

AUTOR: Nuritacobarrubias.

CALIFICACIÓN: K.

CATEGORÍA: Claramente AU. Y yo diría que un angst bastante profundo, con romance entremezclado.

RESÚMEN: "Si tuviera que morir en este preciso instante, no tendría miedo. Pues nunca he estado completo antes de encontrarme aquí, envuelto en tu calor, amando cada respiración tuya... Todo lo que he conocido, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sentido, conducía hacia esto" (Gorecki – Lamb)

E-MAIL: A estas alturas esta pregunta!

DISCLAIMER: No son míos, son de las dos parejas de Wbrothers. Utilicé una canción de Usher "Burn" como inspiración, escuchándola me vino a la mente toda esta locura de fic, así que la canción tampoco es mía eh?

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esto, al igual que las otras fics, lo escribí hace tiempo ya. En su momento lo posteé en el foro WIP español de "The Looking Glass". Desgraciadamente y muy a mi pesar ese foro ya no existe (el español, el inglés sí eh?), todos sabemos lo duro que es mantener un fandom español… se intentó y creo que funcionó muy bien durante mucho tiempo.

Pues bien, hoy gracias a una chica que ha contactado conmigo vía msn, he releído todo aquello que tenía y me he dado cuenta de que al haber muerto aquel espacio, mis fics en español sólo se llenan de polvo en una carpeta de "mis documentos", cuando todavía hay gente a la que simplemente le gusta leer, intercambiar opiniones, reflexionar; en definitiva, el gran universo del buen fan. Así que lo posteo y se lo dedico a Sara, esa chica de MeXico lindo que me ha recordado lo maravilloso que es el fandom español.

Lo siento si no te gusta, creo que es una de las últimas cosas que escribí, es decir, en la decadencia de lo que ya era una locura en desastre ; )

CRONOLOGÍA: M Revolutions, básicamente la entrañable escena de las seis horas y las botas. Recordad que es un AU…

- DEJA QUE QUEME -

_No entiendo por qué…  
Sé que esto es algo que debo hacer._

_Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo._

_Lo que estoy intentando decirte es…que, te quiero._

_Es lo que siento._

_Esto está llegando al final._

_Y es mejor para mí dejarlo ahora, que alargarlo y hacerte daño._

_Tengo que dejar que queme._

"Estoy lista" Dos palabras melancólicas pero llenas de determinación me despertaron de mi debate interno.

"Trinity, tengo que decirte algo. Algo que debes comprender. Sé que mi obligación es ir allí. Pero más allá de eso… No lo sé." Dije mirando al suelo, confundido, no podía enfrentarme a tu mirada. Ni siquiera entendía porqué estaba pasando eso.

"Entiendo. Crees que no podrás volver." Dijiste apenas susurrando. "Lo supe nada más decir que tenías que marcharte, lo leí en tu cara. Igual que cuando me miraste, supe, que iba a acompañarte."

"No." Correspondí a tu tono de voz.

"No qué" No era una pregunta, era una orden.

"No vas a venir conmigo" Dije con el rostro más serio que nunca.

"Oh, claro que sí" La incredulidad se cernía sobre ti, no entendías mi comportamiento.

"No, Trin, esta vez… no lo permitiré" Pensé temblando sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Todo mi ser transportándose repentinamente a aquel tejado. Fuente y escenario de mi mayor temor.

"Neo, voy a acompañarte, quieras o no, y lo sabes. Nadie me…"

"No" Corté bruscamente tu explicación. No resistí y te miré a los ojos, error que pagué caro, pues empecé a divisar en ellos dolor. No tienes ni idea del poder que ejercen sobre mí. No puede haber peor tortura en este mundo que ver como ese perfecto azul y el dolor se encuentran ahí por mi causa, por mis palabras.

"Neo, por qué haces esto" entreví un par de lágrimas mantener una intensa batalla a muerte contra tu voluntad. Batalla que ganó la voluntad, como siempre en ti.

"Porque es lo que tengo que hacer." Tuve que apartar la mirada.

"Neo" Suspiraste mi nombre, buscando desesperadamente algo coherente que decir. Pero el don de la palabra te había abandonado, te había dejado sola a merced del tiempo. No obstante la serenidad nunca osó abandonar tu apariencia exterior.

Respiré hondo y me armé de mucho valor, mucho más que el que un hombre necesita para combatir o para enfrentarse a su propia muerte. "Tenemos que afrontar lo inevitable Trin. Sabíamos que algo así, no duraría mucho" mis palabras viajaban sin rumbo, algunas se resistían a salir de mis labios y a medida que lo hacían, se desintegraban quedándose en nada.

No debe haber voluntar suficiente en el mundo entero, pues la primera lágrima jamás derramada, recorrió suavemente tu mejilla viendo por primera vez la luz del día, liberándose así de tantos años presa.

Extendí mi mano y corté su trayectoria con el dedo pulgar. "No por favor, Trin, tengo miedo"

"Yo también, tardé diez minutos en abrocharme una bota, pero te diré algo, hace seis horas, le dije a Merovingio que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ti. ¿Sabes qué ha cambiado en estas seis horas?

"No"

"Nada" Mis lágrimas amenazaban con unirse a las tuyas y sentí una repentina urgencia por tenerte entre mis brazos, por besar tus labios. Lo hice, saboreando cada segundo consciente de que sería la última vez.

"Si prometiera creer que lo mejor es que te quedaras, ¿harías lo mismo por mí?" Te dije al oído con un hilo de voz, todavía abrazándote con fuerza a la vez que inyectaba en tu brazo un fuerte tranquilizante.

El clorhidrato fue nuestro fiel aliado, dulce somnífero que poco a poco te iba apresando en el mundo de los sueños. Se adueñaba de tus párpados y lentamente los dejaba sin fuerzas para mantenerse abiertos.

No tenía alternativa, el destino no me dejaba otra elección. Tenía que irme para no volver y no iba a llevarte a ese cruel destino. No podía Trinity. Sólo un cobarde te arrastraría hasta la muerte. Ése era mi objetivo como Mesías y salvador, no el tuyo, nunca fue el tuyo.

"No." Conseguiste contestar a mi pregunta mientras te desplomabas entre mis brazos.

Mis últimas palabras hacia ti, una súplica de perdón disfrazada burdamente de pregunta. Tu última palabra, la negación que disolvía toda esperanza por mi parte de una indigna penitencia por mi pecado. Palabra que dejó inhabilitados todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Y así fue como liberé mis lágrimas, susurrando aunque no pudieras oírme mientras te acostaba delicadamente en la cama.

"Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de un solo día, una simple hora, aunque no vuelva estaré aquí. No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que nos espera algo mucho más grande que esto, los dos."

Arrastré mi pesada alma hasta la puerta como pude, la abrí con extremada cautela, como si con un simple chirrido fuese a despertarte. Maniobra ya memorizada tras tantas noches en las que las pesadillas me enredaban en un amargo manto de dudas, alejándome de tu silueta durmiente.

Y me fui, dejando atrás lo único que había tenido sentido para mí en este lado del espejo. Espejo ya roto, vidrios sueltos hiriendo todo mi ser.

Ahora lo que has de hacer es olvidarme para ser feliz. Quiero que me odies por lo que he hecho, quiero que dejes de amarme. Tu rabia hacia mí te mantendrá viva. Trin, cuando sientas que el odio guía tu cuerpo, quiero que lo dejes ir, quiero que te enfades, que me maldigas. Aunque esto ahora te hiera, espero que algún día cicatrice, deja que queme.

Deja que queme. Deja que nuestro amor arda hasta que ya no quede nada, simplemente meras cenizas. Recuerdos de lo que fue y no pudo ser. Recuerdos de pasión, de deseo, pero sobretodo amor. Amor sin límites ni limitaciones, sin quietud ni inquietudes, amor insatisfecho con satisfacciones, inalcanzable a su alcance, valorado a base de valoraciones, amor imposible que ofrece un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Pero amor por encima de todo. Precioso y preciado precio que escasos afortunados pueden adquirir y experimentar en su estado más puro. Y nosotros pudimos, durante seis dulces meses. Sabíamos que esto iba a acabar así, y no podía ni debía ser de otro modo.


End file.
